Drop-on-demand inkjet printers are commonly categorized according to one of two mechanisms of drop formation within an inkjet printhead. Thermal inkjet printers may use inkjet printheads with heating element actuators that vaporize ink, or other print fluid, inside ink-filled chambers to create bubbles that force ink droplets out of the printhead nozzles. Piezoelectric inkjet printers may use inkjet printheads with piezoelectric ceramic actuators that generate pressure pulses inside ink-filled chambers to force droplets of the ink out of the printhead nozzles.